Lost in Emotions
by Amor-Mortal
Summary: Hermione loves Ron but harry gets in the way. Please RxR.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, though the plot it mine.. don't sue me.

Title: Lost In Emotions

By: Amormortal

A/N: Please read and review.

Beta work done by Fawkesisabella and Gypsy Lupin-Black

Alone again... She sat in the common room by herself, while Ron and Harry were off practicing Quidditch. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault. She was always so busy studying that they never thought she would like to join them. She sat on the couch near the fire. It was not quite dark but it was getting close. Ron and Harry would be back soon with smiles on their faces and tiredness in their eyes. She would put on a smile like always and pretend that she was hurt. They had left earlier to practice without even inviting her. She had been sitting in the common room the whole time they were gone. She glanced to the door waiting for them to come back. She thought about it for a second then decided to go take a shower. They would come back and be in bed by the time she got out. She got up and slowly walked to the girl's washroom, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

Hermione stood in the washroom in front of the mirror, with nothing but a towel on. She had locked the door so no one else could happen to walk in on her. She slowly took off her towel and studied herself in the mirror. She had always thought of herself as ugly and so had every other guy in the whole ruddy school, with the exception of Neville. Hermione shook her head and thought back to the day were he had asked her to the dance. He was sweet but not her type. She was more found of red heads. Yes, red heads. She thought about Ron and smiled. She walked over to the running shower and stepped in. She loved how the warm water caressed her body.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was staring to the ceiling in the girl's dorm. She felt like she had not even gone to sleep. She rolled over and got out of bed. The floor was cold. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her robes. She put on her normal everyday clothes and headed for the boy's dorms. She had to wake both Harry and Ron every morning or they would not get up and go to class.

She walked into their room to find two empty beds. She sighed and headed back to her room. They must already be down in the Great Hall. She entered her room and grabbed her books. She sighed and shook herself... "You can't let them know how bad you feel," she said to herself. She put on a smile and headed for the great hall.

It wasn't like Hermione was sad because of just last night. Lately, Harry and Ron had been ignoring her more than usual. And then every time she saw Ron her spirits went down even further. She had wanted him to notice her for so long ago. Notice meaning more than a friend who tags along, but a girl whom he could have a relationship with. But she had done good to hide it all. Around them she was just happy Hermione that was busy with some new book.

She reached the Great Hall and scanned it for Harry and Ron. She saw them sitting with Fred and George. They were most likely talking about Quidditch, a subject Hermione couldn't stand, but she put up with it because Harry and Ron loved it so much. She took a deep breath and put a big smile on her face. She swiftly walked over to them.

"'Ello guys. Why did you get up so early?" She sat down next to Harry. The boys sat talking as if they didn't hear her. She cleared her throat. "I said ''Ello'."

Harry turned and smiled. "'Ello Hermione. We were just talking about the game tomorrow." He turned back to the group.

She sighed. "Well, I am really excited." She was trying to make herself apart of the conversation but it wasn't working. She shook her head and pulled a book out of her bag and put it on the table. She opened it to the spot where she had left off.

She spent the rest of the day trying to be apart of Harry and Ron's conversations. They spent the day ignoring her. By the time the last bell rung, announcing it was time for dinner, it was all Hermione could do to keep a smile on her face. She had followed behind Harry and Ron on the way to dinner; she had giving up on trying to be apart of their group. They sat down and she sat next to Ron. She put her bag under the table and looked up to the head table. She looked to each of the teachers in turn. The food had appeared in front of her and she turned to it. She wasn't hungry. She looked over to Ron who was stuffing his face with food. She gave a weak smile and shook her head. By the way he ate you would think that he hadn't eating in a couple months.

After dinner, the trio made their way back to the common room. They had homework to do even though tomorrow was Saturday. Hermione sat down at a table in the corner and watched as Harry and Ron joked around. She sighed and reached to the floor to grab her books.

Harry and Ron weren't going to do homework, but then, when they were behind they would go to Hermione for help. That was how it always was and always would be. Hermione let it be. She grabbed her books and sat up. She jumped when she saw Ron standing by the opposite side of the table.

Ron smiled. Hermione loved his goofy smile. She smiled and tried to play off the fact that she was shocked to see him actually standing there. "Why are you doing homework Hermione?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face. Hermione felt a frown creep across her face. She should have figured he wanted to talk about school. Why would he want to talk about anything that mattered, like Valentine's Day, which was coming up close?

"Because, Ron, if I do it now then I will have more time to read this really great book I got from the library yesterday." She picked up the book and showed him.

Ron shook his head. "Hermione, you are always reading. Why don't you have some fun? "Me and Harry are going to go down to the Quidditch pitch later to get some last minute practicing in. You should come." He turned and headed back toward Harry who had just come back from the dorms with his broom over his shoulder and Ron's in his hand.

Hermione turned back to her work. She wasn't going to go to the pitch just to watch Harry and Ron fly around, work on Quidditch moves, and talk about who was the most fuck-able girl at the school. She sat there thinking about how she would love to have Ron all to herself. But what she didn't know was that Ron was wishing at the exact moment that she would stop doing so much schoolwork and actually pay attention to him.

Harry and Ron strode out to the pitch. Harry was going on about something in potions the other day but Ron wasn't listening. His mind was on the bushy haired girl who was back in the common room. He didn't understand why she spent so much time with her books instead of having fun like most witches and wizards their age. Harry had stopped talking and was now yelling Ron's name. "Ron, Ron, RON YOU STUPID GIT!" That broke Ron out of his trance.

He shook his head and looked over to Harry. "Sorry mate. I was thinking about..." He paused. "...the game tomorrow," he lied. He had almost slipped and said he was thinking about Hermione. That would have been Hell, if he slipped and said that. Harry wouldn't have stopped laughing for years. He turned his head toward the lake as a slight shade of red crossed his cheeks.

"Well, you aren't nervous are ya? I mean we're only facing Hufflepuff. They are no threat," he said with his head held high. He didn't notice his friends almost slip up.

"No, I'm not nervous, just going over strategies," he lied again. He turned to Harry. He racked his brain to try to change the subject. "So mate, who're you going to ask out this year?" Ron questioned with a smile on his face.

Harry was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Who are you going to ask out for Valentine's Day this year?" Ron shook his head thinking of last year when Harry had asked out Cho.

Harry thought for a good 10 minutes before he answered. He didn't know how Ron would take what he was about to say. He hoped he didn't die laughing. "I think I'm going to ask Hermione," he said looking down at the ground. It was now his turn for a light shade of red to pass his cheeks.

(A/N: More soon! Review please!!)


End file.
